


From the Very Start

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining John, Soft John Watson, not exactly fluff but definitely sweeter than the others, this one’s a little lighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John tries to remember when his feelings for Sherlock actually began.





	From the Very Start

From the very start, I knew you intrigued me.

It would’ve been impossible, but some part of me thinks I should’ve known then, should’ve stopped to realise that even from the start, I would’ve followed you to the ends of the earth.

The thing is, I can’t pinpoint where exactly the start _is._

Sure, there’s the day we met, now wrapped up in that hazy glow that’s unique to mostly-remembered recollections one never realises at the time are as important as they eventually grow to be. But the start of _this_ – was it from the moment we met?

From dinner, with the ridiculous candle and your stubborn silence at my protests, which I’d one day learn was incredibly uncharacteristic? From the dead-end cab chase I hadn’t realised you had ulterior motives for inducing? From the muscle memory motion of firing a gun to protect someone I hadn’t realised I already cared so much about, the swiftly-following anxiety of wondering whether I’d made the right choice, and the relief when I saw you, cloaked in absurd orange and looking suddenly very small, and somehow knew — _knew_ — that I would do it again, a hundred times over, in a heartbeat?

Everything feels like the middle of it all already. I’ve never believed in love at first sight, but —

Perhaps intrigued was an understatement.


End file.
